Happy Father's Day
by orangemoon
Summary: 3 years after Voldie's defeat, Harry Potter finds a letter that makes him cry. 'Come hell or high water, you'll always be my son...I love you, always will. Love dad.' I'm totally happy I applied for contacts. Harry thought fondly.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. The whole lot of them belongs to J.K.R.  
**_Happy Father's Day_**

20 year old Harry Potter as fixing his things from wizarding to muggle, from gifts from his first year in Hogwarts up to his last. Gifts from Sirius from his third year up to his fifth. Harry's face darkenned as he remembered th death of his godfather, parents, Remus, Cedric,Cho and McGonagall. As he put his things in a box, a letter slipped out.

Harry instinctly picked it up, of course he was also curious into what was in the letter. He looked at the envelope first, trying to figure out to whom was the letter from. As he looked it over, he realized that it was from Sirius because of his messy handwriting, also because the letter sadid: _To Harry "Prongs Jr." Potter_ Harry smiled. Sirius loved calling him Prongs Jr. Then a thought struck him. _So this is the letter Moony Gave me during my sixth year._

Two rolls of parchment was inside the envelope. Harry read the first letter first.

_Dear Harry, If ever you read this, it means I'm dead. There's another roll of parchment after this letter, in case you havem't notice. It came from your dad. Yes Harry, it came from James. He gave it to me after...uhh...well you know what happenned. James said I should give it to you before we both die. I supposed he wrote everything he wasnted to tell you in that letter.  
Prongs Jr. never think that I blame you for my death. Prongs and Moony would've killed me anyway if I wasn't already dead, so don't you dare balme yourself, I will personally hunt you myself if you did. If you're wondering if ever it passed my mind that I'm gonna die sooner or later, well, it did. With the Aurors and Voldemort roaming around anyway.  
Oh yeah, if our dear old Voldiekins is dead, I congratulate you. I was beginning to wonder when that old bastard's going to die. Susch a shame he had to die after I died. Which brings me back again to this, I will once again remind you that if you're planning to join me and your parents to wherever we are, then think again. Harry, it's not worthy to end your own life for my death, the life of the Wizarding world is in your hands, make the right decision. Remember that we always love you kiddo, wherever we are.  
With love, Sirius a.k.a. Snuffles_

Harry let a tear drop, he missed Sirius, he knew it. He remembered how akward he felt durin the start of his sixth year. Though Ron and Hermione were always there for him,(together with the rest of the Weasely clan) he had ever since felt alone, back to where he was eleven. Before he knew Hogwarts, before he had a TRUE family. Get a hold of yourself you PRAT! Harry mentaly scolded himself for being such a baby. And now he's going to read the second letter.

August 1, 1980 _Dear Harry, Son, you are now officially a year old. You just had your very first birthday party togethr with Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. To my absolute amusement, "Prongsie" was your very first word and not the usuall "Dada". The I taught you how to say "Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail" But sadly, "Paddy, Moon-moon and Horsetail" was the closest you can get. Sirius roared with laugh- ter when you said Horsetail, which made Peter blush, which made you cry, which made me panic, which made your mumto whack Sirius and I with a chopping board. We were bleeding for 15 minuites.  
Anyway, champ, your mum and I knew that Voldemort was already after us. We of course went into hiding. She was crying for 3 non-stop hours.  
Harry, always remember that we love you, thoughwe are not physically around. I'm sorry we have a limited time for each other. I'm sorry if ever during that short time you felt I wasn't a good father. And please, Harry don't think that we don't love you, because we do.  
Harry whatever you do, we'll always support you. I promise that we'll never roll in our graves. Come hell or high water, you will always be my son, I will always love and support you, even if we already are dead. I love you kiddo, I always will.,br> Your dad, James "Prongs" Potter_

Harry let himself drown into the emotions that was washing over him. He couldn't hold it back anymore, now, he trully know that his parents love him.

A few minuites later, Harry wiped the tears of his eyes. _I'm totally glad I applied for contacts._ He thought fondly. Harry stood up regaining his senses and saw the calendar. He smiled. "Happy Father's day, dad." he murmured. And then he went back to cleaning his things.

HEY Y'ALL! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE WRITTEN A FIC HERE. WELL HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE. YES, YES. I KNOW FATHER'S DAY IS ALREADY FINISHED, BUT IS IT MY FAULT I HAVE LIMITED TIME FOR USING THE NET? AND IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE, THEN THE BEST WAY OF TELLING ME IS BY CLICKIN THAT 'GO' BUTTON ON THE LOWER LEFT OF YOUR SCREEN. THANKS! AND BYE. buta-chan 


End file.
